


kiss your silhouette

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Established Relationship, Etro!Noct, Fluff, Infernian!Ignis, M/M, Oracle!Noct, Role Swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A quiet moment between the Oracle and his lover.





	kiss your silhouette

**Author's Note:**

> written for [ignoctweek](http://ignoctweek.tumblr.com) day 3 - reincarnation au
> 
>  
> 
> so originally my role swap au included oracle!noct being the reincarnation of etro/eos and i figured the prompt was as good an excuse as any to write it ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

Warm fingers trail soft caresses over his skin, leaving fire in their wake; trace the veins in his arms, the faint scars won from physical labor; follow the lightning burst spindles of fading Scourge crawling up his back and neck and burn it away. 

Lips brush against his skin at the base of his neck and he shudders. A smile curls his lips. 

“Having fun?” 

“Mm, quite,” Ignis answers, low and sultry, breath hot on his skin. He shudders again and leans back, tilting his head when Ignis trails his lips toward his collarbone. 

Noct laughs, a huff of amusement more than anything, and bites his lip on a moan when Ignis’s hands travel to his waist, fingers dancing over his skin like they’re afraid of bruising him. Burning him. He lingers there, fingertips tracing circles at his hips, trailing down and back up in hypnotic movements. 

Teasing, but not torture. Not quite. 

He breathes deep and exhales slowly, sagging back into Ignis as the ministrations continue. His head lolls back, eyes closed, and the sensation of Ignis’s hands on him intensifies, every touch a spark—a flame—that reaches into his body, down to his bones and right to his very soul. It sears his being from the inside, bursts with comforting, pleasurable heat and leaves him pliant and relaxed in Ignis’s arms. 

When he opens his eyes, splayed out beneath Ignis, he looks up into eyes full of fire, deep and endless, and horns the color of onyx curling around his head. He reaches up, trails his fingers up one of the horns, the ridged texture both foreign and familiar. 

He meets the burning look of the Infernian and smiles, and the Infernian leans down to kiss him deep and slow, fingers tangling in his hair, unwilling to let him go. 

“I missed you,” the Infernian breathes against him, and he laughs softly into their kisses. 

“I’m here,” he soothes, and his voice has a lighter cadence behind it, an otherworldly echo. He cups the Infernian’s cheek. “I’ll always come back to you, you know that.” 

The Infernian hovers above him, eyes memorizing him, fingers still tangled in his hair. 

“Blue eyes suit you,” he murmurs, thumb caressing the skin of his cheek. It makes him laugh again as he reaches up to trace below one of those burning pools of fire. 

“Green eyes suit you,” he teases, and the Infernian blinks, and Ignis is looking at him once again, horns gone, fire once again contained. “There we go.” 

Ignis retaliates by smothering him in kisses and caresses, and Noct is a gasping, moaning mess, burning from the inside out. 

The quiet of the following moments finds their bodies a tangle of limbs, Noct’s head on Ignis’s chest, listening to his heart as his fingers thread through Noct’s hair. 

He finally breaks the silence. “I need to be out there,” he says softly, playing with the fingers of Ignis’s other hand. “They need my help.” 

“You give so much of yourself,” Ignis laments. His hold tightens. “It’s killing you quicker.” 

“It’s my duty, it’s my calling. I’m the Oracle for a reason.” 

“You are the Dawn,” Ignis says. “The Dawn is not meant to be swallowed by the Scourge.” 

“The Dawn has its Fire to burn it away,” Noct says, poking Ignis’s chest pointedly. He leans up, stealing a kiss that burns to his core. 

“C’mon, let’s go bring the Light to those trapped in the dark.” 

**Author's Note:**

> im gay for hayley kiyoko and i definitely 100% listened to [palace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnI7n0uoKWc) on repeat while writing this
> 
>  
> 
> come yell about ignoct with me on [tumblr](http://duscaenorange.tumblr.com)!


End file.
